


Il ruggito del leone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice [4]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angry Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per il prompt del p0rnfest:DISNEY - CLASSICI - IL RE LEONE	Mufasa/Scar	Human!AU, invidia e gelosia





	Il ruggito del leone

Il ruggito del leone

 

Mufasa premette il fratello contro il muro e gli prese il viso tra le mani.

“Smettila di distruggerti. Non hai nessun motivo per lasciarti avvelenare così dalla tua stessa acidità” sussurrò.

“Nessuno!?” gridò Scar. Lo spintonò e guardò gli occhi color tramonto del maggiore diventare liquidi. “Sto morendo soffocato dalla tua ombra! Odio il fatto che tutti ti preferiscano!” gridò.

Mufasa scosse il capo.

< Possibile tu non capisca che ‘io’ preferisco te? La tua invidia, la tua gelosia, ti accecano e t’impediscono di vedere il fatto che io amo te, che per me tutta quella gente non conta niente > pensò.

“Lo vedo come ti guardano! Tutti mi giudicano perché non sono, ai loro occhi, degno di te. Sono come quel fallito di nostro padre!” sbraitò Scar, fino a rendere la propria voce gracchiante, graffiandosi la gola.

< Che cos’è la libertà? Penso semplicemente non avere più paura degli altri così tanto da chinarsi a loro, amarsi abbastanza da avere la forza di andare avanti oltre le montagne della vita.

Se solo lo capissi, ma non mi ascolti quando cerco di spiegartelo. Non sei mio prigioniero, o dei pregiudizi, ma solo di te stesso > rifletté Mufasa, scuotendo il capo.

Da fuori proveniva la melodia di diversi violini che risuonavano in rapida successione, confondendosi in una confusione di accordi.

“Volevo farti ragionare, ma forse è meglio che torniamo alla festa…” sussurrò roco Mufasa. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo che Scar si stava spogliando.

“Ti odio” borbottò il fratello minore.

“Pensavo…” sussurrò Mufasa.

“Volevi baciarmi, no? Perciò se vuoi fare sesso, facciamolo” ringhiò Scar.

Mufasa lo guardò denudarsi e, sfilandosi le scarpe, lo abbracciò a sé, cullandolo.

“Lo sai che il tuo posto è per sempre qui?” domandò.

“Baciami e stringimi e basta, maledetto!” gridò Scar, mentre le sue iridi color smeraldo saettavano.

Mufasa gli posò una serie di baci sul collo, Scar si divincolò e gli slacciò i pantaloni, facendo cadere la cintura per terra.

“Guarda che lo faccio solo perché preferisco qualsiasi cosa a quella maledetta festa” sibilò Scar.

“Come faccio a stringermi se mi scacci?” domandò Mufasa.

Scar lo spinse, facendolo cadere e lo spogliò, con movimenti feroci, graffiandolo e mordendolo a sangue. Mufasa teneva gli occhi serrati, gemendo piano, ma li sgranò quando Scar iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro con furia, eccitandolo.

Scar si sedette su di lui, dandogli le spalle e Mufasa lo afferrò per i fianchi. Scar si fece penetrare, con un basso ringhio e gli graffiò le gambe, i vari tagli superficiali pulsavano dolorosamente.

Il fastidio ed il piacere si confondevano nella testa di Mufasa, che iniziò a muovere la sua notevole virilità dentro il fratellastro, che iniziò a gemere con forza di piacere.

Mufasa dava delle spinte audaci e dalle labbra gli sfuggivano versi bassi e rochi, più o meno prolungati.

Scar gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori, dalle ciocche morbide. Un rivolo di sudore gli percorse il viso, sfiorandogli la cicatrice che gli segnava l’occhio.

< Ti odio perché ti amo, maledetto! > gridò mentalmente. Raggiunse l’apice del piacere e venne, sporcando entrambi di sperma.

Mufasa gli accarezzò le spalle con mano tremante, liberandosi a sua volta, coprendosi la bocca con l’altra mano per soffocare un ruggito di piacere più forte degli altri.

< Sei indomabile, come un leone cacciatore… Se solo te ne rendessi conto. La gente ti giudica solo per le tue condizioni fisiche, ti rendono fragile, ma non capisco quanto celi > pensò.


End file.
